(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescope in whose lumen the compass direction of the object at which the telescope is pointed is indicated.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, in order to determine the compass direction of an object perceived in the telescope, it was necessary to use a separate compass. Therefore, not only was the operation exceedingly complicated, but also an error in observation could be easily made. Furthermore, if the object moves at high speed, it is extremely difficult to determine the compass direction simultaneously.